


I Dont Wanna Be Your Lover (I Just Wanna Be Your Victim)

by Frink



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, F/M, Food, Fucked Up, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Non-Canon Relationship, Pillow Talk, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frink/pseuds/Frink
Summary: Charlie would do anything for her boyfriend, Alastor. But how far is she willing to go to satisfy his predatory urges.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 69





	I Dont Wanna Be Your Lover (I Just Wanna Be Your Victim)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second of two Charlastor fics (Might make more idk). This story is meant to juxtapose my first fic, "Don't Hesitate To Call". Whereas that one tries to show the more wholesome, sweet side to Charlie and Alastor's love-making, this one shows the darker, kinkier side. The first one also tries to juggle the show's canon relationship, this one takes the canon and tosses it right in the wastebin (no offense to chaggie fans, I just don't know how to write it in an interesting way).
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome. And once again HH and it's characters are owned by Vivziepop.

Charlie and Alastor had been going steady for about a year now. Their relationship was what most would consider healthy. They talked about eachother's feelings, tried to put eachother's needs first, and even when they fought, their bond only came out stronger on the other side.

Their relations in the bedroom were also pretty standard fair. But Charlie could tell something was off, she'd grown rather bored of the "same old, same old", and she felt that Alastor was holding something back. One day she decided to confront him on the issue.

"Al?" Charlie said, opening the door to her boyfriend's private quarters.

He was writing on his work desk, but turned his head when he heard her voice. His ears perked up. "What is it darling?"

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

She explained how she wanted to spice things up in bed.

"Well, I don't think there's any problem at all! Being with you has been a dream come true. I can't think of anything else in the world I'd want!" Alastor spoke with a hint of hesitation.

Charlie crossed her arms. "You know, you should know better than to lie to me at this point, Alastor. Why don't you just come out and say it?"

He sighed and his smile lessened. "You know me too well... Look the problem isn't you, it's me."

"Am I not being a good enough girlfriend?"

"Of course not! You're pretty much the most perfect woman I've ever seen! It's just..." He paused. "I don't want to do anything that might end up with you getting hurt."

She scoffed, "Is that what this is about? C'mon Al, I'm a big girl. I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"Are you so sure about that? It's not for the faint of heart" his cocky smile returned.

"My main goal should be to please you, Al. I consider it a point of pride to be able to satisfy my boyfriend in every way, including physically."

"Pride can often be one's undoing, Charlie. But I'm willing to humor you."

Charlie clapped with giddy laughter, "Yes! Alright, let's do it! I want the kinkiest shit you can come up with!"

"Slow down there missy, I need to prepare some things first. Why don't you meet me here in my room, tomorrow night after dinner?"

~~~ The Next Evening ~~~

Charlie walked up to Alastor's door at the time they had agreed upon, this time Alastor was outside his room. "So, you decided to follow through on it."

"You know it." She said playfully, seductively tugging on his bow tie.

"This isn't a game you know, I expect you to take this seriously." Alastor said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Soooo... Are you gonna tell me what's in store for me, hot shot?"

"No. For this to work, your fear has to be genuine."

"Fear? What's the matter? Is big, bad Mr Radio Demon gonna hurt me?" Her flirting did little to phase him.

His tone remained dead serious. "All I can promise you is that I won't kill you, nor will your body suffer any lasting damage. I make no garuntees for your psyche however."

"I've seen some shit Alastor. I can handle any curveball you throw my way." She said with the utmost confidence.

He loved that about her. But confidence would do her no good in this situation. "Just know that no matter what happens, I love you. And if you can handle this, then maybe you really are the woman of my dreams. I won't hold it against you if you want to quit now. I offer you one last chance to back out. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

Charlie took his warning as a challenge. "I am."

...

"Okay then." He sighed. "I'm going to start by putting you to sleep. Please try to relax."

He held a hand up to her forehead, and within seconds, blackness enveloped her vision.

~~~~~~~~~

When she woke up, she found herself in Alastor's room. It was warm, and the decor was luxurious and velvety.

She was on her knees. She was bound at the wrists and ankles by leather straps. Loose enough to prevent loss of circulation, but not loose enough to allow any kind of freedom of movement.

Attached to her wrist straps was a rope which went up to the ceiling and back down again via a pulley system.

She didn't appear in any real discomfort. A bit odd she felt, given the seriousness of his tone earlier. She wasn't even gagged or blindfolded. "Light bondage, Alastor? Is that seriously the best you got?" She said teasingly.

"Not quite." Alastor stated as he emerged from a shadow in the corner of the dimly lit room. On a table nearby was a bucket of ice and a knife. "Comfortable?"

"Very." She said, sticking her tongue out to mock him.

"That's nice... I took the liberty of changing your clothes for you. You'll have to forgive me, I didn't want to ruin your pretty suit."

Charlie was wearing an old white t-shirt and a black thong, and nothing else.

She could sense that something was wrong. Alastor was acting stranger than usual. His smile was just a little wider and creepier than normal. An inescapable tension filled the air.

"Well then... let's not delay any further." Alastor said clutching the end of the rope attached to the wall. With a light tug, the restraints on her wrists began to rise. Forced to her feet, Charlie blushed as her arms were raised high above her head, pointed toward the ceiling. Eventually she was raised to the point where she could barely stand on her own weight without having to use her tip-toes. The shirt she was given was a couple sizes too small, and with her body stretched taut, her belly button was clearly visible. "And how do you feel now?"

Charlie gulped, "uh, vulnerable?"

Alastor quietly chuckled, "Good."

Alastor spent the next few minutes circling and admiring his prize, licking his lips. "My my, what have we here? A little rabbit caught in my trap?"

Charlie started to sweat, she was taken aback at Alastor's change in attitude. But she could tell he was clearly enjoying himself, so she decided to play along. "Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" She said, trying to sound innocent.

"Well normally, I'd just dispatch you quickly and be done with it already." He brought one of his clawed fingers up to her shoulder and lightly dragged it along the back of her neck. He shoved his face into the side of her neck, nose just under her left ear, and inhaled deeply. His voice now just a whisper, "But it's not every day that prey as special as you comes along" he said before dragging his tongue up her jaw to her cheek. "Plus I like to play with my food a little."

Charlie shuddered.

He walked back over to the table and grabbed the knife.

Her mind raced "He wouldn't, right? He said explicitly that he wouldn't hurt me..... right?" The slightest hint of doubt, formed in the back of her mind, sent her heart into overdrive. The vision of one of Hell's most notorious serial killers holding a knife in front of you would be enough to make nearly any demon piss themselves.

"In order for us to continue, I need to remove this." Alastor said, making small incisions in the collar and sleeves of her t-shirt, then with a few pulls, the shirt was ripped from her body. She was now tied up and nearly naked except for a pair of panties that covered up pretty much nothing.

Alastor removed his jacket, revealing a pinstriped dress shirt with suspenders. His sleeves were rolled up, showing a muscular pair of slightly hairy forearms. She could tell he was ripped even through the shirt that tightly clung to his torso. He was so sexy that she could barely contain herself. She just wanted him to jump her just like he had so many times before. Imagining him inside her made her knees begin to tremble. She was starting to get wet, and she was powerless to conceal her shame, the humiliation turning her on to no end.

He returned to the table and placed the knife in the bucket of ice. "I'd like you to try something for me" he spoke. "I trust you ate lightly during dinner as I instructed?"

"Yeah" she chuckled "I'm starving."

"Well then... Let me just go remedy that situation right now." Alastor walked into the next room, into what appeared to be some kind of walk-in closet. A few moments later, Charlie was surprised to find Alastor carrying a tray of various foods, beautifully prepared and plated just for her. A perfectly seared steak with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables.

"Thanks... Uh could we maybe take a break? My arms are kinda falling alseep."

"Of course. No need to untie those restraints though. They took a while to get set up. You understand don't you?" He said lowering the rope keeping her suspended.

"But I kinda need my hands if I'm gonna eat."

"No need! I'll feed you."

She sat down on one of Alastor's luxurious dining chairs, and he sat down next to her.

"What would you like to try first?" said Alastor.

"Um, the steak."

"Excellent choice, my darling!" He said cutting up the meat before picking up a piece with his fork and placing it in front of her mouth for her to eat. "How is it?"

"Mmm... Not bad" she said while chewing. "You know, eating naked dinner with my boyfriend isn't exactly the first thing that pops into my head when I think 'kinky'."

"Hahaha! The night is young, Charlie."

After a few more bites, a puzzled look appeared on Charlie's face. "You know Al... This meat doesn't really taste like beef or pork... Is it venison? Or maybe lamb?"

"No, not quite, though I've heard it tastes quite similar to veal."

"Well I'm stumped. What do you call this dish?"

"Oh I haven't the slightest clue, I don't bother to learn their names..."

...

...

"...excuse me?"

...

Charlie's stomach sank, her fingers grew cold.

"Al...?" Charlie said with a whimper. "What did you just feed me?" Tears began to form in her eyes, ruining her mascara.

Alastor leaned in, and looked dead into her eyes with a look that would make Lucifer shit himself. He whispered...

"I think you already know..."

It started with a slight tickle in the back of her throat, which became a gag, followed by a gutteral choke, before finally evolving into violent coughing. Charlie fell out of her chair, gasping for breath.

Still restrained and hyperventilating, all she could do was scream "WHAT THE FUCK". After a few minutes of choking and crying, Charlie blasted out "Why the fuck would you DO that, Alastor?! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You SAID you were hungry." Alastor quietly laughed to himself.

"But you TRICKED me Al! You lured me in here with sex and and you forced me to eat human flesh!"

"Not true. I didn't force to to do anything. And you didn't ask me what kind of meat you wanted."

"But still, you have to know that's a fucked up thing to do to someone!"

"I disagree. I have guests in here all the time, and we have very nice meals together."

"Have you ever served this in the KITCHEN?!"

"Never. No human meat has ever left this room."

Charlie continued to lie against the foot of Alastor's bed, still visibly livid.

Alastor tried reasoning with her. "Oh c'mon Charlie! One of Hell's most notorious cannibals walks into a mysterious room and miraculously pulls a delicious meal out of nowhere? You had to at least have been suspicious! You know... I think maybe you WANTED to try it and were just too shy to say anything!"

"WHAT?! That's rediculous!"

"Admit it! You LIKED it!"

"I did not!"

"You're lying! You KNOW you liked it!"

"Shut up!.... Even if I did!...." Charlie calmed herself. "Even if I did, I'm still never going to eat it again. I'm not gonna be part of your weird cult!"

Alastor took offense. "Some of the nicest people I've ever met are part of that 'cult', and it's not a cult, it's a hobby!"

"Your 'friends' are pure evil!"

"So?! I happen to like them a lot! NEWS FLASH Charlie, I eat people! You've known that fact for a long time. You can try and push it into the back of your mind, but this is who I am."

Charlie tried her best to use her bound arms to cover her breasts. "And here I was trying to strengthen our relationship."

"What do you think I'm doing this for? This is it Charlie. This is Death Valley. This is the worst thing about me, I swear. If we can overcome this, we can overcome anything. There'll be nothing that can stop us."

"All I wanted was a little excitement in bed. But you had to lie to me all for some sick prank."

"Oh I didn't lie. I still fully intend on having sex with you tonight."

Charlie scoffed in disbelief. "You can't be serious. You've got some nerve, you know that?"

"Oh shut up, you love that about me."

"What makes you think I'd agree to that after the stunt you just pulled?"

Alastor snuggled up close to her. "Oh come now kitten, we were having so much fun earlier! Pleeeease... You know you want to..."

She groaned, "Fiiiine, but I still don't forgive you."

Alastor jumped up with excitement. "Yes! You won't regret it Charlie, I'm going to start making it up to you... right now."

~~~~~~~~~

Charlie reluctantly agreed to be strung up again. This time, the rope was given some slack to give her slightly more freedom of motion. Her ankles were still tied, so walking was impossible. Being naturally thin, her ribs poked out a little upon being stretched.

Alastor had returned to the knife, and removed it from the bucket, the blade now icy cold. "This is going to be fun, I just know it." Alastor insidiously spoke, playfully waving the knife in front of her face. Charlie frowned in shame and tried to avert her eyes.

As a final injustice, Alastor gingerly slid the sharp end of the blade underneath the elastic of her panties. With almost no effort, he pulled the knife up, letting the undergarment fall to the floor, whistling as he did it.

Charlie closed her eyes. Now, not an inch of cloth separated her from her captor. "Wait, aren't we supposed to have a safe word?"

He just laughed. "My dear sweet Charlie... There are no safe words in hell."

Captured, humiliated, and about to be defiled, Charlie had never felt such an intense mixture of emotions at any one time. On one hand, she felt like she was about to cry. And yet at the same time, fluid of sweet pleasure dribbled down the inside of her leg.

Alastor started by placing the tip of the frozen knife an inch or two beneath her belly button, right over the location of her uterus. "Have you any interest in birthing children, my love?"

An odd question, given the scenario. "M-maybe someday" she stuttered.

"Interesting... Perhaps I wouldn't mind putting a few babies in you myself one day."

That comment made her genitals swell with lust, her clitoris now engorged with blood.

Alastor lightly, and ever so slowly, dragged the icy tip up her flat toned belly to just below her diaphram. "And what about marriage? Have you any interest in being a wife someday?"

"I-if you want t-to" she swallowed.

He rotated the knife until the side pushed firmly against her bottom rib. The extreme cold made her gasp. He slowly ran it around her side, and stopped at the center of her back. Standing behind her, his right arm reached around to to her chest, his bare hand now fondling her left breast. He was fighting hard to resist, but he temporarily gave in to lust.

Tossing the knife onto his bed, he used his left hand to reach down between her legs, greedily exploring her.

She tried shutting her mouth to muffle the sound of her moans, but it proved ineffective.

Alastor dug his face into her hair. One hand caressed her breasts, the other her hips. She was so soft, her smell was intoxicating. He licked the back of her neck. "You taste... delicious." He said in his most suggestive voice.

She could feel his rock hard pectorals on her back, she just wanted him to bend her over his bed and fuck her like a piece of meat already. "Al... I need... I need you to...."

"I know." Was all he said before quickly grabbing the knife, cutting the rope down, tossing her onto the bed, slamming his dick in and pounding the shit out of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After a session of brutal, animalistic fucking, Alastor finally cut Charlie free of her restraints. She lay there exhausted. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep, naked ass side up, small amounts of semen still dripping out of her.

After a few hours, the two of them lay there in the dark, naked cuddling together.

"Al... Why do you eat people?" Charlie asked with sincerity.

"That's a complicated question my dear. I suppose it stems back to when I was alive. I was around 19 years old at the time. That was when I first took a life. The first time was purely in self defense, but it had released in me a surge of adrenaline, a full body high with no equal. Neither drug nor sex could even compare to it.

I soon discovered I was quite good at it. I got off on killing, making bolder, riskier moves in search of my next high. Eventually killing by itself just wasn't doing it for me. I began reaching for more taboo subjects until I arrived at the holy grail. The ultimate crime against God and nature. I felt like a god damned supervillain!

I figured it was just a phase that I would grow out of, but I never did. Into my 20s and 30s, and even once I entered the afterlife. I never once considered quitting."

"Are there... People in that closet right now?" Charlie asked with a worried expression.

"It's a meat locker, and yes. I have a gent in there who's been on ice for about a week now."

"How do you keep all of this hidden?"

"Years of practice, my love." Alastor changed subjects. "So, now that you've experienced my deep dark secret firsthand, what are you going to do now?"

Charlie frowned, "I keep saying to myself that I love you no matter what, but... Hearing you say the things you have said... The things that you've done... Every time I think about it I get sick to my stomach."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgiving people is kinda what I do Al. But you've got to make a change. And you have to WANT to do it. I want to save you Alastor, but you have to understand that killing is wrong. Period."

"It's an addiction Charlie."

"I know, but like any addiction, it can be broken with time, will, and support from those around you."

"I don't know if I can do it."

"I know you can." An awkward silence filled the air. "...on an unrelated note, did you mean all those things you said earlier, about marriage and kids?"

"Oh Charlie, don't put me on the spot. I was being fueled by a combination of primal bloodlust and pre-coital delusion. I could've said anything. Still... Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to settle down... I doubt your father would ever sign off on such a thing."

"We don't need my father. I just need you in my life."

"I need you too" Alastor said as he held her tightly.

...

"Hey Alastor?"

"Yes, dear?"

"This might just be my morbid curiosity speaking, but suppose you wanted to kill and eat me, how would you go about doing that?"

"I'm warning you, it's not for the squeamish."

"I'm just curious is all."

...

"Well then, let me just start off by saying that I would never seriously consider harming a hair on your beautiful head. Cannibalism is just a dumb little hobby that me and couple of close associates engage in on weekends for fun. You are much more precious to me alive, happy, and healthy.

That being said... Were it not for my intensely burning love for you, I would be devouring your flesh this very instant"

Her pupils shrunk in horror.

"I would start by removing your innards from your body cavity, tying off your esophagus and rectum to keep digestive fluids and fecal matter from spoiling your carcass. Then I would cut your throat and leave you suspended upside down to let the blood drain for about 24 hours. Then I would skin you. Some folks like to make stuff out of the skin of their victims but I'm mostly just interested in the meat. Now you're very lean, so taking into account your frame and musculature, I figure I would end up with about 40-60 lbs of good, useable meat. I like to keep the heart to use for special occasions like holiday meals and such. I theoretically could use your head to make head cheese with, but I'd hate to carve up that pretty face of yours, so I'd probably just bury it. I'm more of a steak man myself. Now you're still relatively young so your flesh should still be pretty tender and I wouldn't need to marinate you for very long, just a little bit of salt and pepper when searing..."

Alastor went on talking for minutes, going into excruciating detail about how eyeballs and gonads were delicacies. But the truth is, Charlie had already gotten up to run to the bathroom and vomit after he said 'digestive fluids and fecal matter'.

~~~~~~~~~

(Two weeks later)

(Fancy dinner party hosted by Lucifer)

Snooty Partygoer: "Charlotte! It's so good to see you! I'd like you to meet my husband, Ignacious. He's a neurosurgeon."

Charlie: "It's nice to meet you! This is my boyfriend, Alastor. He eats people while listening to show tunes."


End file.
